Back to Midgard
by EmyClaire
Summary: Thor is told to watch over Loki and keep him out of trouble, but that means taking him back to earth to live with him, Jane and Darcy. DarcyxLoki fic. I'm bad at summaries, it's better than it sounds, honestly. If you comment, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Thor Fanfic that I've published! I have a few brewing on my computer, but I'm just testing the waters with this one. This is a DarcyxLoki fic, I have another OC one on the go.. Just so you know, I am a huge fangirl of Loki, like seriously whenever I see or hear Tom Hiddleston I nearly have a freakin' heart attack! That man is perfection or something! Also, I've watched Thor and the Avengers about 20 times all together, I'm not even lying, I'm sorta kinda addicted, and Captain America has the best arse in the universe... Anyway, enjoy and please please please review! Reviews make me happy! Love ya'll ^.^ **

**P.S: Its post-Avengers.**

Chapter One.

Returning to the royal Asgard throne room and seeing Odin on the throne was not something Loki had wanted to do. Not only that, but he was muzzled and shackled and still holding onto the container of the tesaract with his brother. The two made their way closer to the golden steps of the throne. Thor knelt before the all-father; Loki didn't.

"Loki, you have brought death and horror to countless midgardians for your own selfish dreams. You have destroyed a city, and brought chaos to a once calm realm. I do not wish to hear of your reasons; in fact I do not wish to hear anything at all from you. Banishing you from our realm brought even more destruction, and I am at a loss of what to do. Until I have decided what your fate will be, leave my presence. Thor, you will keep watch of your brother until my notice. Until such time, do not let him out of your sight." Odin commanded. Thor nodded, not daring to speak a word. Loki just stared at the all-father, his green eyes piercing him. Odin seemed unfazed by his gaze to the others in the throne room, but in reality, Loki's menacing glare unnerved him.

"Come, Loki." Thor said after a few moments of silence. Loki's gaze did not falter as Thor stood tall again and turned, making his way out.

Walking through the gilded hallways, neither one of them spoke. Thor turned and walked into a large chamber. It was were he, the warriors three and the lady Sif usually gathered. Thor removed Loki's shackles and muzzle cautiously before moving to sit on a large couch.

Loki remained standing, holding his hands behind his back and casually pacing the room. There was an awkward silence in the room. Until Loki broke it.

"It's great, is it not, that you, the god of Thunder is to be my personal baby-sitter until the all-father decides whether to kill me or not?" He asked calmly, smirking slightly.

"I am happy to obey any command of my father. What ever it may be, I will serve him 'till the end." Thor retorted, turning slightly to watch Loki.

"But are you not angered? Are you not annoyed by the fact the all-father is taking you for granted? You have unfathomable power, brother, and he is using you to do menial tasks." Loki said as he continued to pace. Thor thought for a second, and then frowned.

"I may be the god of thunder, Loki, but you are the god of mischief and lies; I will not fall for your trickery and deceitfulness." Thor said angrily.

"I am not trying to trick you brother, I am merely airing my views. You could be so much more, you know it too. You should be on that throne, as king of Asgard, not Odin. You were so close to becoming rightful king, but Odin snatched it away from you. He does not trust you with such power, Thor."

"If he did not trust me with power, why would he give me mjolnir?" Thor asked. Loki laughed lightly.

"Mjolnir is more of a symbol, a metaphor if you will, of power. It is symbolic of you. What I mean is the power to rule, to lead. To be a king, you need to have vision, you need control. You need to be wise."

"Like you were?" Thor asked, his eyebrow raised. "I know I may not be the wisest of heirs for the throne, but do not preach to me brother on how to rule after how you treated your power and position. I will not stand for your spiteful ways for long, Loki. Do not expect to be treated kindly after all you have done." Thor growled.

"How's Jane?" Loki asked, changing the subject abruptly and rendering Thor speechless for a moment. Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do not speak of her Loki."

"I was only asking how she was, I did not intend to offend you brother," He said smoothly.

"Do not try my patience Loki. I will stand for it no longer."

"And how is Erik?"

"I am warning you Loki."

"And what about-"Loki was cut off by a swift punch in the jaw. He fell hard to the ground and looked up a Thor, a smile on his face. "You have grown a temper, haven't you?"

"I warned you." Thor said before returning to his seat.

~*0o0*~

"I can't believe the All-father has allowed him back into Asgard." Sif said as she paced the room, her brown ponytail swaying wildly.

"He deserves to be left to freeze on Jotenheim." Hogun spat.

"That's just how he is; he has always been the black sheep of the family. It's in his nature." Volstagg said as he chomped on a leg of boar.

"There are no excuses for his actions Volstagg, there is no reason to cause so much pain and suffering, whether it's in his nature or not." Fandral argued as he fixed his moustache and small beard.

"Thor, you must speak with the all-father." Sif said pleadingly.

"He will not listen to me." He said quietly as he stared into the roaring fireplace.

"You must try Thor, he is your father, he might listen to you." She continued.

"Yet you are not listening to me, Sif. He will not listen to me."

"Yes but-"

"No! He will not! If we want to get rid of Loki, we must do it ourselves, Father will not listen." Thor shouted, startling everyone in the room.

"Yes… We must do it ourselves..." Sif said quietly, almost as a thought. "How best to do it though?" She asked to everyone. Thor's eyes widened at her.

"Sif, I was not suggesting we actually get rid of him." Thor said lowly. The warriors three stared at Sif and Thor.

"No, I agree with Sif." Hogan said. "We must do something, before he tries anything again."

"But what?" Fandral asked.

"You can't be serious?" Thor asked.

"Thor, you know as well as anyone what Loki is capable of. We must do this, before anyone else comes to harm." Sif said.

Thor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Well, I will be no part of my brother's secret banishment. I am to return to Jane tomorrow, I must prepare, I shall not be coming back for a while." Thor explained, notably lighting up as he thought of Jane. Sif's eyes widened and she smiled.

"That's it!" She cried. Thor frowned.

"What's it?"

"Jane!"

"I do not understand, what does she have to do with any of this?" Thor asked.

"Loki can return to Midgard with you! He can live with you and Jane, can he not?" Sif asked. Thor's eyes widened once again.

"Are you mad? We cannot possibly allow him to return to Midgard after what he has done!" Thor boomed.

"Yes we can…" Fandral piped in. "We could convince the all-father to remove some of his powers, so then he would no longer be a threat." He explained. Thor thought for a moment.

"Yes! It's perfect! You must speak with the all-father immediately Thor!" Sif chimed. Thor sighed, knowing that his friends would not rest until he had spoken with his father.

~*o0o*~

"Return to Midgard?" Odin asked, trying to register what his some had just asked him. "You mean to tell me you wish for Loki to return to Midgard with you?" Thor stood silently before his father, looking at him sternly.

"Yes."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, Father."

"Thor, why? Just explain to me your reasoning." Odin asked as he sat back on the throne. Thor took a breathe before explaining.

"I, the warriors three and the lady Sif have all decided that Loki cannot remain here in Asgard. And even though I am returning to Midgard, I wish to continue with you express command to watch over Loki, even if that means him coming to Midgard with me. You can trust me to keep him out of trouble father." Thor explained. Odin nodded solemnly.

"I respect your enthusiasm towards your given duty… And, if you truly believe you can guard him and watch over him, and can keep your word, I will allow Loki to go to Midgard with you." Odin declared. "Do not disappoint me son." Thor nodded and bowed, before leaving the throne room to return to his friends.

"It is done. Loki is to return to Midgard with me on the conditions that I keep constant watch over him." Thor declared. Everyone in the room smiled, Sif was beaming. She ran over to Thor and hugged him around the neck. She was ecstatic.

Thor patted her back and let her go. He smiled at his close friends, he was happy that they were happy. He was even happier at the fact he would be seeing Jane again, not to mention Erik and Darcy. It had been so long, the only down side was Loki.

**AN: So... Was it good, was it bad? I know it was short and all, but I promise things will pick up! Do you like the whole idea of it so far? Please review, I want to know whether or not it's worth keeping up with, because ya know, if you don't like it there's not much point... And also, right now it's 2:20am, I have been watching the avengers, Thor, war horse, captain america and iron man and I wrote this about 2 hours ago because I got bored.. Hey, so what, it's a Sunday and I'm not in school for a week!**

**Love you all! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not sure if I have to put one of these on every chapter, because it's pretty obvious I don't own anything, Marvel does.**

Chapter Two

"Jane, seriously, calm down will you? Geez, I don't see what you're so worried about." Darcy said while she watched Jane rush around their house tidying.

"Well if you would clean up a bit, I wouldn't be rushing around like this, would I?" Jane said as she threw some dishes into the dishwasher.

"True, I just don't see why you think Thor cares about what the house looks like. He'll just be happy to see you, and you know it." Darcy sighed as she played on her phone. "When's he gonna get here anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jane snapped. Darcy raised both eyebrows at her. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. I've not seen him in so long." Darcy smiled at her and tapped the seat on the couch next to her. Jane smiled a little and sat next to her. Darcy wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulders and hugged her.

"It'll be fine, he loves you, and you love him. That's all that matters." Darcy reassured her. "Hey, why don't you go out for a meal? That'd be cute. Romantic. What ever you wanna call it." She suggested. Jane looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, that could be nice. Do you know anywhere good?" She asked.

"Um… How about that new Italian place that opened up last week?" Darcy said.

"Yeah! Okay, I've gotta go make reservations and find something to wear!" Jane said as she stood up quickly. She hugged Darcy and rushed off, shouting 'Thanks Darcy!' as she went.

Darcy smiled. "Thank god I get this place to myself tonight." She said to herself as she slid back on the couch.

~*0o0*~

"Darcy, what time is it?" Jane asked as she wandered around the room, well actually, it was more like moping. She was all dressed up and looking even more beautiful, if it were possible. She was wearing a navy blue dress, it was simple but she still looked amazing.

Darcy looked at her phone.

"8:23." She said with a small smile, Jane notably deflated, her face falling and looking glum. "Don't worry, he'll be here. Why don't you check the computers for any disturbances? You never know." She said, trying to cheer her up. Jane flashed a sad smile and made her way over to the computers to check for any sudden changes in the atmosphere.

Darcy, now seeing the time, stood up from the couch and made her way to her room. Jane turned and looked at her. Darcy smiled.

"Just changing out of my clothes. I'm gonna snuggle on the sofa with a blanket and watch movies with ice cream tonight, and I'm gonna be comfy while doing it." She said as she walked into her room.

Darcy closed the door behind her and allowed her eyes to roam her room. Well, to say it was a mess would be an understatement. It looked as if someone had dropped a bomb on it. Clothes, books, college work, shoes, make up… Everything was on the floor or strewn around in the wrong place. At one time, when Darcy had first moved in with Jane, everything had a place, and everything was tidy. But that was months ago, now, it was a pig sty, though pigs are supposed to be very clean animals… Anyway. Darcy cautiously made her way over to a freshly washed pile of clothes. She dove her hands in and rummaged through until she felt what she wanted. She pulled out her favourite pair of red joggers and her The Strokes concert T-shirt. She smiled and threw them on her unmade bed. She them pulled off her floral long-sleeved top and dark blue jeans and replaced them with her comfy clothes. Then, she walked over to her dressing table and sat down. She wiped her small amount of make up off and put her hair in a loose ponytail.

Before she returned to the living room she grabbed her favourite fluffy blanket and walked through the door and down the hall. When she got back to the front room, she had expected to see Jane still sitting at the computer, looking beautiful and sad, waiting for her boyfriend god to arrive.

So she was surprised when she walked in and was greeted by a bone crushing, spine snapping bear hug. She managed to look up and see Thor and his head of amazing golden hair and sparkling blue eyes grinning down at her. She smiled widely back, but then realized that she couldn't breathe. He was pretty strong.

"Hey Thor.." She managed to squeak out.

"Darcy! It's good to see you again!" Thor boomed in his mighty, regal voice.

"You.. Too… Can't breathe!" She gasped and Thor dropped her gently.

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile. Darcy couldn't stay mad at him.

"So, you finally made it back then? Jane was worried you weren't coming you know, she's been waiting for hours!" Darcy scolded him, a serious look on her face. Thor looked to the floor, wringing his hands like a naughty child. Darcy smirked at this. Thor turned and went over to Jane, who was smiling warmly.

"Jane, I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. Jane giggled and blushed as she always did.

"It's okay, honestly, ignore Darcy, she's just kidding." Jane said and she put her hands on his face and kissed him on the nose. Thor smiled and hugged her.

Darcy smiled at the cute couple in front of her. Then, she turned on her heel to go to the couch, but froze when she walked straight into another person.

Darcy frowned and looked up at the other person in confusion. As green orbs locked with her blue ones Darcy gasped. She spun round, eye's wide.

"Jane!" Darcy yelled, bringing Thor and Jane back to reality. Jane looked past Thor, and her eyes widened too. She stared up at Thor.

"Uh, Thor... What is he doing here?" Jane asked sternly. Thor opened his mouth to explain.

"I brou-"Before he could finish, Darcy butted in.

"You brought him here!" She demanded. "Seriously! Why would you do that? Two months ago, he basically destroyed a whole city! Or did you some how forget that?" Darcy ranted, her arms flailing around her animatedly.

"I have been ordered by my father to watch over Loki."

"To be his baby-sitter?" Darcy asked snidely. Thor frowned at her.

"To make sure he doesn't cause anymore damage."

Jane made a soft whimper, a noise to show she was in disbelief. Everyone's eyes turned to Jane, who stood with her hands by her side, looking frustrated but also deflated.

"Oh that's just great. I've made dinner reservations so you and I could spend some time together, but now it turns out you have to look after your brother!" Everyone could tell Jane was angry. It was pretty obvious.

"I need no one to look after me." Loki interjected sharply, a look of disdain upon his pale face. Everyone stared at him now. "You all talk of me as a child, a child that needs looking after. In case you have forgotten, I am a grown man."

Darcy snorted and Loki glared at her.

"Jane, we can still go out, I'm sure Darcy can keep an eye on Loki." Thor said as he held Jane's hands. Hearing this, Darcy spun round.

"What! No freakin' way! I am not spending my time off looking after him!" She shouted, pointing to Loki.

"Darcy, please, just for a few hours! I'll pay you extra, just please do this one thing for me!" Jane pleaded with her. Her eyes turned into puppy eyes and she pouted at Darcy. Darcy rolled her eyes, folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Don't even bother trying that on me… No. I'm not gonna fall for that agai- okay. Fine." Darcy gave up fairly easily, as she usually did. She never stayed mad at anyone for long.

Jane squeaked in happiness and ran over to Darcy, hugging her around the neck. She whispered thank you and sorry in her ear before letting go and returning to Thor.

"Okay, well we've gotta go before nine, so I'm gonna get Thor to change and then we'll be gone. See you later, sorry again!" Jane said as she and Thor left the room hand in hand. Darcy smiled until Jane had left. Once gone, she slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed loudly. She turned and walked straight past Loki and flopped onto the couch. Loki stood and looked at her, his brows knitted together. Darcy turned the TV on and started to flick through the channels quickly, looking for something to watch.

Loki stared at the TV, having no idea what it was. Darcy saw him from the corner of her eye.

"What's the matter with you? Haven't you ever see a- Oh yeah, guess not. Don't worry, it's just a TV." Darcy reassured him. Loki's eyes remained fixed on the screen, trying to figure it out.

"What does it do?" He asked quietly.

"You can was TV programmes on it." Darcy said plainly. Loki looked at her, and she could see he was still confused, possibly more now. She sighed and ran a hand threw her hair, trying to think of how to explain a TV to a Norse god.

"Okay well let me explain it like this; do you have plays where you come from?" She asked, turning in her seat to look at him.

"Of course." Loki said.

"Right, well a TV is a device that lets you watch plays in your own home. And you can watch anything you want." She explained, hoping he would understand. Loki nodded slowly. "Though at the minute, there is nothing to watch." She added.

Loki continued to stand behind the sofa, his eyes locked on the TV. Darcy once again rolled her eyes. "You don't have to stand up, you know. Sit down for god sake, you're making me nervous." She said sharply. Loki frowned at her, but sat down anyway.

After a few more flicks through some channels, Darcy finally decided on something to watch. Family guy.

**AN: I know this is a bit shitty, but I needed to upload something, this chapter is a filler if anything else. Also, I can only upload once a week, if that. So yeah, rubbish chapter I know, but please wait because more will come soon! Reviews would be nice ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am really sorry, like honestly so sorry... I feel terrible for not updating. I've not updated for like three weeks. It's been tricky writing for a while, I've moved house and stuff so yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna try and get at least one chapter a week done soon, if I can. I only have 2 weeks left in school until we break up for 7 weeks. Hopefully, a lot will get done. Again, really really sorry, but enjoy. **

Darcy woke up with a kink in her neck. She had fallen asleep on the couch in an awkward position and now she was paying for it. She was in agony with her neck. She rubbed it firmly to try and get the pain away, but of course it didn't work.

She sat up and looked at the time on her phone. 3:51. At least I don't have college, she thought. She slowly stood up and made her way to her room, hoping that if she got to bed fast enough, she would be able to get back to sleep.

Walking down the hall, her eyes were still half closed and she didn't have her glasses on, so she didn't see Loki when he walked out of the guest room. She walked straight into him and ricocheted onto the wall. She managed to grab a door handle just in time to stop herself from falling and looking like a complete idiot. She straightened herself and put her glasses on. Loki was staring at her as if she had two heads.

"What?" She snapped. Loki frowned at her, before turning and walking down the hallway in the dark. Darcy shook her head and carried on to her room.

She grinned at her organised chaos and flopped onto the bed. She wrapped herself in her fluffy kitten patterned blanket and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted to sleep again.

The next morning, Darcy managed to pry herself away from her bed, sighing loudly as she felt the warmth slip away from her. It was about 7:30. She stretched her arms above her head before pulling off her shirt and then her pants. She pulled her hair out of the complete mess of a ponytail and threw the bobble down.

She took her glasses off then made her way to the door. She opened it just enough to peek her head through and looked up and down the hall. The coast was clear. Quickly and carefully, she exited her room and made a mad dash down the hallway to the bathroom in just her bra and Elmo lady boxers.

Once inside, she shut and locked the door before hopping in the shower.

About an hour later, Darcy had showered and dressed in a pair of black leggings, a plaid, buttoned up shirt with a thick belt under her bust and some black boots that stopped just under her knees. She was in the process of loosely curling her thick hair when a small knock sounded at the door.

"Yep?" She asked. The door opened and Jane stepped in, wearing one of Thor's own massive plaid shirts. It was huge, it completely swamped Jane's tiny frame.

"Hey." Jane said sweetly, coming further into the room. Darcy looked at Jane through the mirror and a teasing smile crept into her face.

"Oh Jane, you really didn't waste and time, did you? Good for you girl!" She laughed and Jane automatically blushed.

"I'm guessing you don't have college today then?" Jane asked, avoiding Darcy's taunt.

"Yup, free day today." Darcy confirmed.

"Great, then do you wanna come shopping with me?" Jane asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Darcy glanced at her as she sat down.

"I hope you're wearing panties..." She teased again, and Jane's blush intensified. "Sure, who else is coming?"

"Well there's me, you, Thor..." Jane trailed off.

"And?"

"Loki."

"No way." Darcy said quickly, before wrapping another strip of her around her curlers.

"Oh Darcy please! I don't think I can cope looking after two gods on my own!"

"Demy-Gods." Darcy corrected.

"Like that makes a difference Darc... Oh please! Please, please! Darcy, you can't leave me with them on my own... I mean, I can sorta deal with Thor now; he's finally getting the hang of life on earth, but Loki... He has no idea. I need you to come with me Darc!" Jane begged.

"No way Jane... Sorry but I can't help you."

"Oh please Darcy! You're my best friend!"

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare play the best friend card." Darcy warned.

"But Darcy!" Jane whined.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no Jane!" Darcy exclaimed.

"I'll buy you stuff."

"Deal." Darcy said with a smirk. She turned around to face Jane, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Darc! I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, yeah.. What do you need to go shopping for anyways?" Darcy asked as she applied some brown smoky eye shadow and a flick of eyeliner to her blue eyes.

"Loki needs new clothes. He can't exactly go walking around in his Asgard get up." Jane explained as she stood up.

"Can't he just magic up some clothes?" Darcy questioned.

"That's what I said, but apparently, Odin has taken his powers. He is a 'mere mortal' now." Jane said. Darcy nodded before turning her attention to her phone.

"Oh, okay.. Just go and get dressed okay? I can see your butt in that thing." Darcy said and Jane laughed before leaving.

Shopping was a long task, but not as painful as she thought it would be, though by the end of it, Darcy was completely exhausted. They had been in nearly every single shop in the mall. They had stacks of bags and clothing. Thor had bought a few new shirts and jeans, Loki had an entire new wardrobe, Jane bought a few shirts and dresses and had bought Darcy some jeans, a hoodie and T-shirt as promised. As they sat in the car, Jane driving, Thor next to her and Darcy and Loki in the back, it was awkwardly silent. Well, it was for Loki and Darcy; Jane and Thor were back into their own little lovey-dovey world. They sat in the back seats, not saying a word to each other. Eventually, Darcy became fed up with it, and looked at Loki. He was wearing some new clothes now, a white shirt, thin black tie, Black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He looked better; But then again, anything looked better than a full Leather outfit. Darcy had to admit, he looked good in normal clothes, the only thing that was annoying her was her hair. She stared at it, all black and shiny and slicked back and long. Sure, it may have been accepted in Asgard or where ever, but on earth, it was a no no. In her eyes anyway. She hated long hair, accept Thor's of course, his hair was just luscious.

Loki obviously saw her out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. Darcy continued to look at him, not deterred, even as he frowned at her.

"Go to Beth's." Darcy said to Jane, keeping her eyes locked with Loki's. Jane looked over her shoulder for a second.

"Why?"

"Loki here needs a haircut, and if we don't go to the salon, I'll do it myself." She said with a devilish smile, enjoying how his gaze faltered as she threatened to lop off his locks.

"Is that necessary?" He asked, finally averting his eyes.

"Yep. Sorry, you have no choice in the matter." Darcy said, folding her arms across her chest, smiling victoriously as Loki said nothing.

They were only in the salon for about 35 minutes. He had his hair washed and cut short; you could make a wig out of all the hair that was lopped off. Once they had paid they left and headed back to the car. When they were walking down the street, they passed a few people. Darcy had to fight back a laugh as woman walked passed Loki and stared at him. Loki didn't know what to do with himself, and Darcy just smiled. They finally got back to the car and piled in. The drive back home was just as silent as before, but Loki kept of feeling his new hair, obviously trying to adjust to it.

Once home, everyone went to their rooms to put their things away. Darcy grabbed her laptop and went into the living room, and sat on the couch with her legs up on the other seats. She checked the usual things: Facebook, twitter, tumblr, YouTube... Once she got bored, she started to finish her paper she had to write for an assignment for college. It was a math paper, and it was pretty hard. Darcy was okay at math, but not a genius. She had her strengths and weaknesses. She had been frowning at her laptop for about half an hour when someone stood behind the couch, looking at her. She turned her head to see Loki standing there.

"Yes?" She asked, but not nastily.

"What are you doing?" He asked, staring at the laptop, eyes wide.

"Oh, just trying to finish this math paper before tomorrow. I've had a week to do it, but I am the queen of doing things the last minute." She said as she looked to the impossible math problem on the screen. Loki walked to the arm of the couch behind Darcy's head to get a better look at the screen. "It's impossible to do it." She sighed. Loki said nothing for a few moments.

"No it's not. It's simple really." He pointed to a part of the equation and explained what she had to do to solve the whole problem. Everything he said made sense.

"Okay, well, I look stupid." Darcy said as she finished the paper and closed the laptop. She moved her legs and grabbed the remote. She looked to Loki, who was still stood behind her. "Seriously, I don't need to tell you when to sit down, do I?" She asked. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and Darcy turned the TV on. Again, she surfed through the channels at a fast pace.

"What is it we viewed last time?" Loki asked.

"Family guy."

"Yes, let's never watch that again. What a ridiculous thing." He said. Darcy shrugged and decided on some thing to watch, though she wasn't paying attention. She looked to Loki, who was obviously still trying to figure out the TV. When she'd first found out he was staying with her Thor and Jane, she hadn't been happy at all. She hated him then. He tried to take over the world. Of course, she had let Jane know this. She couldn't see anything good about the man, any redeeming qualities. But now, watching his sit and stare at the TV, in normal clothes, with normal short hair... He seemed a bit more human. And she could put up with that. What? She had been living with him for two days; she still wasn't exactly his biggest fan. Destroying a city kinda ruins a person's opinion about another person.

**AN: I know there's not a lot here, I wish I could have done more. Anyway, please review. Sorry again x**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week since Loki had officially moved in, and things were good. Everyone was settled and life had started to carry on as normal. Everyone was now used to Loki living with them, so they could all carry on with their day to day lives. Jane had started up some new studies with information Loki had given her about the nine realms. Thor was back at work as a guard in the prison and Darcy was still deep in her studies. Only one more semester and she would be moving up to university.

It was about 8pm on Thursday when Darcy was sat in her room watching a movie. It was one of her favourites; Stand By Me. She was laid on her bed on her front, some chips and soda by her sides. She was at the point in the movie where Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern are in the junkyard, and Mr. Pressman is shouting "Chopper, sick balls!" While they climb over the fence. One of her favourite parts.

She was smiling away when a light knocking sounded at her door. She sighed a little, then paused the film and shouted 'Come in'. In came Jane, looking sweet and perfect as ever. She smiled at Darcy before sitting next to her.

"Hey Jane, what's up?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, you got any plans for tomorrow?" Jane asked hopefully. Darcy thought about it for a moment, then realised she never really did anything on Fridays.

"Nope, nothing." She said with a shrug. Jane grinned.

"Great! Then do you wanna go out for dinner with me and Thor?"

"What about Loki?" Darcy asked, almost with out thinking. She didn't know why that was her first thought, but it was. And she had just blurted it out to Jane, who frowned at her. Obviously confused.

"Um, sure, he can come if you want him to…" Jane replied suspiciously. Darcy felt like a complete idiot. But really, she did want Loki to come. She was starting to enjoy his company, maybe a little more than even Thor's.

"Where did you have in mind?" Darcy asked, attempting to change the subject. Jane looked at her for a minute before nodding.

"Just a little restaurant on the edge of town. Thor and I have been there a few times, the food is great." Jane explained. Darcy nodded.

"Sounds good." She said with a smile. "What time?"

"Around 7?" Jane said.

"Okay. Now, I don't mean to sound rude buuuut… I'm kinda in the movie zone right now…" Darcy said, pointing to the TV. Jane looked over and nodded.

"Ah, okay, gotcha. And, for the reservations, you want Loki to come too?" Jane asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. It's not that _I _just want him to come; it's just, you know, it wouldn't be fair or kind not to invite him. You know?" Darcy explained, trying to convince Jane. From the sceptical look on her face though, it clearly wasn't working.

"Riiight. Well, anyway, see you later. I'll make sure no one disturbs you. Unless, it's Loki?" Jane teased. Darcy glowered at her; she was not amused. At all. Jane raised her hands in a mock defence and quickly left the room. Darcy rubbed her eyes and shook her head before playing the movie, feeling very confused and frustrated.

The next morning, Darcy woke up and stretched. Last night she had gone a little crazy in her movie zone. In the end she had watched Stand by me, karate kid (the original one), Dirty dancing and pretty woman, so she had ended up going to sleep pretty late. By the time she woke up that morning, it was about 9:45. She never usually woke up that late, so she felt very groggy. She hauled herself from her pit and shuffled out of her room and into the hall.

She slumped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She was never going to go to sleep that late ever again. She turned to the sink and froze, a squeak escaping her in the process. Loki was standing there… In just a towel. He was dripping wet, his hair slightly frizzy and curly. His eyes were wide, but not as wide as hers. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, not really knowing what to say, of course. She fumbled on the door, desperately searching for the handle. It seemed to have disintegrated, no where to be found. She would have turned at looked for it, but her eyes were glued on Loki. Finally, thank the gods, she gripped the handle at last. She twisted it, pulled the door open and bolted out of there, down the hall and into her room. She slammed her door shut and threw herself on the bed, face in her pillow.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" She shouted into her pillow, muffling the sound. She kicked her legs and punched her bed a few times before letting her limbs go limp. Wow. Sure, she had acted awkwardly before; she had been in awkward situations, most of them created by her. But that… Dear god. That was the most painful experience ever. She had been in the bathroom, with Loki, who had just come out of the shower, and was naked; except for a low towel sound his waist. Yep, pretty damn awkward.

She played it over again in her mind. Loki's extremely wide green eyes. His curly, wet black hair. His glistening skin. The water droplets still rolling down his torso, over his surprisingly defined and toned abs. His low towel hiding his-

WOW!

Stop Darcy! How the hell- Why was she thinking those things? That was wrong, on so many levels. She could not be thinking of him like that. No way Jose. How did her mind even start thinking that? Sure he had a nice and surprising body. Actually, a really nice body. She had seen Thor's so many times, as he usually walked round the house topless, and he was lovely. Muscles upon muscles. But Loki's body was on a different level. He had nicely toned and defined muscles, and they looked perfect on his lean frame. She had just expected him to be pretty scrawny, to be honest. That's why she was so shocked. And she had acted like a complete idiot. Why couldn't she have just acted coolly about the situation, deal with it like any other sane human being. But noooo. Darcy had to act like a fool. She just had to stare at him, all naked and muscles.

She sat up and shook her head. Now things between her and Loki were going to be unbearably awkward. Add to that the fact she really wanted him to come to dinner tonight, which would be even more painful if Jane had told him Darcy had asked for him to come. She gripped the sides of her head. Why was she acting so stupid? She was acting like a silly teenager with a crush. Wait, did she have a crush on Loki? Sure, he was smart. Scratch that; He was a super genious. He was one of the few people she could have a serious and pretty long conversation with. He would still talk to her with a smile on his face, even when she went of on one of her weird little tangents. He was easy to talk to, aswell. And, to be really honest, she thought he was handsome. His smile was the best, when he did smile. He only ever seemed to smile around her. Whenever Jane or Thor was around, he hardly even spoke, let alone smile. But when alone, he would smile beautifully, showing his perfect, white teeth. Well, it's settled then, she thought. I have a crush on Loki. Great.

It was about 5 pm when she started to attempt to get ready. She first of all had to decide what she was wearing. Jeez. Normally, she would throw anything on, but that was casual. All her clothes went together and created some sort of ordinary look. But formal? No. Darcy never wore anything formal. And looking for a nice dress was made even harder with the state her room was in. She started rumaging through the piles of clothes and various other things to find at least a half decent dress.

It had been around half an hour, and she was just about to give up, when a flash of red caught her eye. She dove into a small pile of clothes she never wore and pulled at the red piece of hope. Out came a dark red, wrap dress. Score! Darcy grinned and started to pull her clothes off to change into the dress she didn't even know she had.

She tied she little ribbon at her side before brushing down the knee lenght skirt and moving to her mirror. She looked at her refletcion and smiled. She looked good. She hardly ever saw herself in a dress, or even with her legs out. It wasn't her usual look, but it was better. The wrap style made her waste look tiny and excentuated her hourglass figure even more. She fixed her hair, curling it a little more then put on some make up. Just a little eyeliner on her upper lids and red lipstick to finish of her look. Looking at her finished look, she was happy. She looked at felt good about herself. For once, she looked pretty girly- No, she looked womanly. She had always dressed like a teen, but now she looked like a young woman. A beautiful one at that.

There was a tap at her door, and Jane walked in. Darcy looked at her and smiled as Janes mouth hung open. Her eyes were wide with suprise. Her lips curled into a smile and she gigled in disbelief.

"Oh Darcy! You look amazing! I love the dress! Come on, the boys are waiting in the lounge, and we better get moving now so we don't miss our booking. You look great." Jane said, not quite finding the words to discribe Darcy. This time, Darcy was the one to blush. She smiled and Jane before taking her arm and walking to the lounge.

There, waiting were Loki and Thor. They were both wearing formal clothes. Thor in a pair of black pants and nice shirt, the top button undone. Simple, but of course he looked great. Loki was wearing black slacks, a black tailoured dinner jacket, a white shirt and thin black tie. They were chatting, Loki had his back to the women as they entered the room. Even though Thor was facing them, he didn't notice them enter. Jane cleared her throat, and both men looked. Thor looked up and grinned widely. Loki turned around, a frown on his face at first, but when he saw Darcy, his frown disapeared. Instead, his eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. Darcy felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks, but luckily Thor walked infront of Loki, cutting off his gaze, and snapping him out of the trance like state he was in. Thor hugged Jane tightly and and kissed her. He told her she looked stunning, then turned to Darcy and told her she looked beautiful. Darcy blushed.

"Oh shut up you." She said with a smile as she jokingly punched him in the arm. They laughed for a moment before Jane spoke up.

"Right, well we better get going. I'm driving." Jane said. She looked at Darcy before grabbing Thors arms and hauling him out of the room. Damn, sneaky Jane, Darcy thought. She had done that on purpose. Leaving her and Loki alone. They stood there for a moment, Loki looking at her, Darcy looking away. She wished she could crumble to the floor right there.

"You look amazing, Darcy." Loki suddenly said. Darcy stared at him, feeling her blush burning her cheek. Loki walked over to her, and Darcy thought he was walking past her to the door. As he came to her side, he leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Though you would look much better in green." Then walked out. Darcy thought she was going to collapse. Had he seriously just done that? Oh god, I'm gonna faint. Jane honked the horn and Darcy stood straight. She left the house, locking the door on her way, before climbing in the car, in the back. Next to Loki.

The drive, as all drives were now, was silent. No one said anything, but for once it wasn't an awkward silence. Even though on the inside, Darcy's emotions and thoughts were completely messed up.

They parked up in the restaraunt's lot and checked in. They were shown their table and took their seats, though Jane was adimant she chose them. She placed them around the small rectangle table; Darcy next to Thor, herself next to Loki. Darcy frowned at the arrangement before realising. She was opposite Loki. So they would be looking at each other all night. Sneaky, sneaky Jane. What other tricks does she have up her sleave? Darcy thought suspiciously.

They ordered their meals and service was pretty fast. They all tucked in to their dinners, whilst wine was poured into their glasses. The conversation was good, thought not very interesting for Darcy. They were all talking about news, politics, the weather, Jane's research, Thor's work in the prison. Pretty boring. Darcy sipped her wine, her meal finished, and looked around. She looked at Jane and Thor, who were now making googily eyes at each other, whilst whispereing sweet nothings to each other. She looked around the restaraunt at the other customers. There were so many couples. Old, young. Some married, some dating. Some on first dates. Some going well, some going bad. Darcy sighed whilst running her finger around the rim of her now empty wine glass.

"Is everything okay?" Loki asked, snapping Darcy from her hazy thoughts. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Meh, I guess." She replied. Loki frowned, then tilted his head slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, honestly. Just, you know, stuff on my mind." She said, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Tell me." Obviously, he wasn't going to quit.

"You know, just thoughts. A few mixed emotions about things. The usual." She tried to say casually and vaguely.

"Like what?" He continued. Oh god, she thought, please just drop it.

"Just my college work, really." She said.

"Darcy, you do know you're talking to the god of lies, don't you?" He asked, his eye brow raised. "So I can tell pretty easily when you're lying to me." He said, with a small smile on his lips. Darcy laughed nervously. Damn.

"Ha, yeah. I forgot about that. But really, it's nothing. No need to worry." She said.

"Has someone done something?" He asked.

"Um, you could say that." She really didn't want to be having this conversation with him, of all people.

"Something to you?" He pushed.

"Um, yes." Please, god, just change the subject.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me, maybe I can help." He offered.

"No, you really couldn't. Please, it really isn't anything to worry about." She insisted.

"Is it something I've done?" He asked, his eyes looking slightly anxious. Darcy didn;t answer him, she looked looked down to her empty plate. "What have I done?" He asked. His tone of voice made her feel terrible. He thought it was him who had done something. He hadn't done anything at all, it was her and her stupid, silly crush on him. "Is it about what happened this morning? Because I promise, I'll remember to lock to door next time." He said. Darcy looked at him, her eyes smiling.

"It's not that." She said.

"What is it then? Please, tell me." He pleaded with her. Darcy sighed, she couldn't not tell him. She would feel terrible. She looked to her side, and Thor and Jane were compleetly lost in each other's eyes. She bit her lip and stood up. Loki looked at her.

"Come outside." She said, then made her way out of the restaraunt. She stood, leaining against a wall, away from were anyone in the restaraunt would see her. Loki joined her quickly, looking at little worried.

"What is it?"

"I.. Heh, I, um... Damn, I sorta, kinda... I have recently started to... No. I mean, what I'm tryin- What I really want to, no, need to tell you is..." She hung her head and sighed. How the hell could she tell him? She couldn't just come out with it, could she? She had only really known him for two weeks, if that. It would be pretty wierd if she told him she liked him. God, this was a real mess. She couldn't keep annoying herself with these silly emotions towards him, but she couldn't tell him either. Could she? She looked at the floor, staring hard at it. Maybe is I stare hard enough, she thought, it might make a hole and I'll fall down it.

"Darcy." Loki said. That wasn't helpling anything. The way he said her name with his stupid, annoying, lovely, soft, gorgeous british accent. Oh for pete's sake! She looked up at him, her blue eyes looking into his deep green ones.

And then, she didn't know what happend. Well, actually she did, but it happened to unexpectidly and suddenly she had no time to react. At first.

Loki took a step forward and swiftly looped his arms around her waist. She gasped but he planted his lips over hers. The kiss was magical, sent sparks flying, made shivers run down her spine. All the cliches that kisses cause, that was what was happening in that kiss. It was amazing. His lips were so soft, they felt so right against hers. He pushed her against the wall, pushing his body into hers and deepening the kiss. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, finally letting herself go into the kiss, which was growing more passionate. He really knew what he was doing.

It felt like they had be going for hours, and Darcy felt awful when she pulled away, but she had to breathe at some point, though that wouldn't have been a bad way to go, she supposed. Dying whilst kissing an amazing man.

They looked into each others eyes, a smile tugging the corner of Loki's lips.

"Sorry," Loki started. "what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked, now smirking. Darcy grinned and put her arms back around his neck.

"Not important. It can wait." She said calmy before she pulled him back down into another deep kiss. He was the best kisser. Ever.

**Not sure if I'm happy with this one :L But let me know what you think. And if you don't know by now, I am shocking at updating. But now, I am officially on my 7 week holidays, so more should be out, regularly. Though I do suffer from severe cases of writers block. **

**One last thing, Reviews mean loads to me. Without them, I don't have a clue whether you want me to carry on with the story or not. Thank-you to the 14 people who took the time to reveiw, I love you all! And, not only did I nearly cry at the reviews, the amount of amazing people who added this to their favourites, I LOVE you! And people who have alerted and other stuff, I'll say it again: I LOVE YOU ALL! Hehe, I really do. Ahem, anywho... Please, read and reveiw! (^.^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would explain why I haven't updated now, but I want you to carry on reading as soon as, my explanation is at the end. But here's an initial 'Sorry'.**

**I realised a mistake I made in the last chapter, some may not notice, but I feel like an idiot. Just pretend that the meal was on a Thursday, instead of a Friday, okay? Because, who goes to college on a Saturday?**

Darcy and Loki pulled away again, in desperate need of air. Once she had had her fill, she went in for another, but Loki stopped her. She frowned and stared up at him.

"What's up?" She asked as her gaze wondered back down to his lips. Gods, they were so soft. He sighed and stepped away from her, taking his arms from her waist. Once his hands were gone, she felt deeply saddened and wanted them back round her, keeping her close and safe. "Loki?" She said when he didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." He said. Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How many times? You don't need to say sorry." Once again, she stepped towards him, bit he put his arms out, keeping her at a distance. That really hurt her. She looked into his eyes, her forehead creased with her worried expression. Did he regret it? Had she done something? She opened her mouth to ask him, but he shook his head and walked back into the restaurant. Darcy felt a crack form in her heart. Had she just been rejected?

After 5 minutes, she also went back into the restaurant. She looked and saw Loki over at the bar, sipping a drink. He didn't look at her. She bit her lip and went to return to the table, but the sight of Jane and Thor still staring at each other, so blinded by their true love for one another was it for Darcy. She clenched her fists, stormed over, grabbed her bag and left with out a word.

Loki had seen her enter the restaurant, but didn't look at her, he just watched her from the periphery of his vision. He saw how angry she got at the sight of Jane and Thor, the hurt on her face. When she stormed out of the building, he was at first tempted to follow her, but held back, and returned to his drink.

What had he been playing at? Kissing her? Had two weeks on earth softened him that much? No. He wasn't soft, and he wouldn't allow anything to change him. Not Earth, not Thor, not Jane and especially not Darcy Lewis.

Darcy walked all the way home and went straight to her room. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it until she had no breath left, and then threw it at the wall, which made a soft thud. She pulled her heels off and changed into her Cookie monster adult baby grow. She climbed in bed, curled into a ball and took in a deep breath. Before crying into her remaining pillow.

Why had he done that to her? Why had he kissed her then rejected her? She had thought, as they kissed passionately, that he felt the same way she did. She was so happy. But then, the look in his eyes told her the truth. He didn't care. How could he?

She sat up suddenly and wiped away her tears. How could he feel for her? How could he feel anything? He was evil and manipulating and scheming. He didn't feel anything, for anyone. Not Thor, not Jane and certainly not for her. She laughed at her own stupidness. She was so stupid to think that he liked her. In fact, she was stupid to even like him.

She then started to ask herself why she liked him. Apart from his looks, what was there to like? Sure, they had had some conversations, but that could all easily be an act. A way for him to plot _something_ evil. He was the one who had wanted to take over the earth and brought an alien army to destroy a city. He had no heart. He couldn't. And to be honest, Darcy reasoned with herself, I really don't want to break my own heart trying to find his.

The next day, she was woken up by Jane standing next to her bed. She smiled down to her and Darcy frowned. Had she come to gloat about how _wonderful _her and Thor's evening was? Jane sighed and sat next to Darcy and she sat up, rubbing her head.

"What Jane?" Darcy asked, though felt bad at the hurt look on Jane's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. What's up?" She asked again.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Darcy nodded, keeping her face expressionless. Jane didn't look convinced. "Then why did you storm out of the restaurant last night? Did something happen?"

"No." Darcy said. Jane still held the looked of disbelief, and Darcy groaned. She got up out of bed and looked at Jane. "Nothing happened. Can you please just go, I need to get ready so I'm not late. Thanks for asking though." Jane looked hurt for a second before nodding and leaving silently. Darcy sighed heavily, rubbing her tired and sore eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

She dressed shortly afterwards, sky blue skinny jeans, blue and white plaid shirt and some white all stars. Checking the clock, she had about half an hour before she had to leave. She brushed through her hair and put on her glasses, not bothering with make up, before grabbing her messenger bag and heading out of her bedroom.

In the kitchen, she plopped her bag down on a counter, and looked in the fridge for something quick to eat. Grabbing a left over half a sandwich, she stood up and turned to get her bag, only to see Loki entering. Her heart fluttered for a minute, before she silenced it. She glanced at him as she passed, with no expression on her face. She grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder, letting it hang by her hip. She turned to leave,

"Take this back to the library, will you?" She heard Loki asked. She spun around and saw him holding some book. She didn't bother looking at the title.

"Sure." She mumbled. She moved over and snatched the book from him, putting it in her bag. She didn't make eye contact, though she knew he was looking at her. She glanced at him briefly and saw him smirking. She shook her head before leaving the house, making her way to college.

It was lunch, and instead of staying with her friend May, Darcy decided to head to library on campus. That's when she remembered Loki's book; she made a metal note to drop it off at the library in town on her way home.

Once in the library, she chose a seat and took out her work from her sociology class. She scanned the pages before putting her head on the desk. She really couldn't be bothered. Normally, she would be done with this work easily, but her mind was clogged up. Even when she wasn't near him, Loki annoyed her. She grumbled loudly and put her hands in her sprayed out hair.

"Tough day?" She heard a voice in front of her say. She sprung up and looked at the person talking to her. There stood a boy her age, smiling at her. He had kind blue eyes and messy brown hair, with a fringe that hung slightly over his eyes. Darcy smiled back and nodded.

"Yep, I am mentally frazzled." She said with a sigh, her smile becoming lopsided.

"Bummer." The guy said. "Can I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the seat in front. She nodded. He pulled the chair out and sat down, putting his back pack down too. He looked around before looking at Darcy again. "I've never seen you around campus before - What's your name?" He asked.

"Darcy Lewis." She said, briefly flicking through the pages of her book again before closing it completely.

"Cool, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you." He said with a boyish grin. Darcy smiled back.

"Nice to meet you."

Nothing was said for a while, until Darcy's phone started playing The Clash's White Riot. She checked it and saw she had a text off Jane, though she decided to ignore it. Putting her phone in her pocket, she looked to Jake.

"You like The Clash?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love them. I'm guessing you do too?" She said. He nodded with a wide smile.

"One of the best." He said, still slightly nodding.

"One?" Darcy said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I mean, they're really good, but I'm a Nirvana and Pearl Jam guy really." He admitted, and pointed to his T-shirt, which had the Nirvana smiley face on it, which Darcy hadn't noticed before. Hearing this, she beamed a big smile.

"I adore Nirvana and Pearl Jam. What's your favourite Nirvana song?" She asked, leaning forward slightly on the desk. Jake leaned back and pulled a thoughtful face, making a humming noise too.

"I'm gonna say 'Come as you are' Though, I can't really say that is an ultimate favourite' they're all equally brilliant." He said finally. Darcy just smiled wider. How had she never met him before? He was immediately cool, to her anyway.

They carried on talking all lunch, and at the end when the bell rang, they exchanged numbers and headed their separate ways.

Darcy couldn't wait to get home and text Jake. So, when everyone let out of college, she hurried all the way home, completely forgetting about Loki's book. Once home, she went straight to her room, not saying hello to anyone, and jumped on her bed, still smiling. White riot sounded and she looked at her phone. Jake had text her first. She giggled girlishly and read it.

_"Hello Darcy, said I'd text, didn't I? :)" _She smiled wider before replying.

_"Hey, I know you did, I didn't doubt you for a second!"_

They texted for ages, talking about random things. Darcy was happy that she had met him, because they had so many things in common. They liked the same music, movies, books, authors, TV, sense of humour - nearly everything they could think of. They would be great friends, she could see it. She received another text from Jake, and it somewhat surprised her.

_"I was just wondering, do you wanna go out tomorrow to the movies? My buddies told me Rock of Ages is pretty cool, thought it would be fun?"_

Her mouth opened slightly. Was he asking her out? As in out out, like a date? No, she stopped herself, he was just being friendly. He was asking her out as a _friend, _nothing more.

_"Sounds good, what time?" _

_"Around 7pm? If not, we could always catch an earlier showing :)"_

_"No, 7's good for me. Meet you there?" _

_"Yep :)"_

_"Awesome. So, I'm gonna hit the hay now... Wow, that sounds lame, it's only 9:30, gosh I'm old. But I had a late one last night, so g'night!" _Darcy told him as she felt a yawn escape her lips.

_"Hey, you're not lame. Sweet dreams Darc x"_

Darcy nearly yelped when she read his reply. He put a kiss! Oh my god! And he told me I'm not lame! And said sweet dreams - not good night - he wants me to have sweet dreams! Darcy cheered on the inside. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt, but she didn't care. She knew she was acting over the top, it was only a kiss, but it felt good. Maybe he liked her? Maybe not, either way it felt good. And she would have sweet dreams tonight; she knew that for a fact.

Saturday morning, Darcy was up early and was noticeably beaming, smiling happily. Jane and Thor were eating breakfast, and Loki was standing by the counter, drinking tea. Darcy walked in, still wearing her pyjamas, and said good morning cheerily to everyone.

"Morning guys!" She said, showing a toothy grin. Jane eyed her suspiciously before replying.

"Morning Darc... You seem Happy."

"That's because I am!" Darcy buzzed as she stood near Loki. He looked at her strangely, but she just smiled at him. "Pass me the coffee pot." She said as she pulled a Tigger mug from the cupboard. Loki did as she asked and she poured herself a drink. Sitting at the table and sipped it carefully.

"So," Jane started. "Why are you suddenly so cheery?"

"Well, I sort of have a date tonight." She said as she brought the mug to her lips again. She looked at Loki over the rim and saw him staring at her. "Actually, I don't know whether it's classed as a date.." She pondered.

"Tell about him." Jane said, shimmying forward slightly.

"His name's Jake, he goes to college, though I'd never seen him around campus before yesterday.."

"You met him yesterday and you're going out with him?" Loki suddenly piped in. She snapped a briefly annoyed look at him before answering.

"Yes, it's not a crime, you know. He's really nice," She continued, looking back to Jane, leaving Loki feeling annoyed. "He loves Nirvana and old movies and - basically everything I like. He's so nice. Like a genuine person. Not to mention he's a very pretty boy too.." She added the end but with a shy smirk. Jane giggled and the two continued to talk about things concerning Jake.

Meanwhile, Loki stood like a rock, gripping the tea he had forgotten about. So she was going out with some boy she didn't even know? She had only met him yesterday and she was already dating him, practically. I thought she was better than that, Loki briefly thought, before scolding himself. No, I don't care about her or her social life. He repeated it a few times, like a motto, until his old reasoning came back. Let her do what she wants, he said to his self. She wasn't his to look out for, or even care for. He did _not_ care.

Later that day, at around 5, Darcy couldn't wait any longer to get ready for their Date/not date. She didn't know what it would be classed as really, but she didn't care. She was happy to be going out with someone though, other than the people she lived with. Not to mention the face Loki had pulled when he found out her plans. She wanted to laugh in his face, he looked pissed indeed. But he deserved it, after what he had done to her.

She shook her head to relieve herself of Loki swimming around her thoughts. She set her thoughts to her outfit. Something casual but pretty, but not too girly, or to relaxed. Hmmm, she thought to herself. She looked around and spotted a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She pulled them on and looked for a top. She chose a scooped neck tank with a cartoon cat on the front, on the back was grey and white chess board squares. She put on some black ballerina flats before curling her hair, putting on a little make up, her glasses and pulling on a black blazer with the cuffs turned up, showing a striped patterned inner material. She smiled at her reflection before heading out of her room.

She saw Jane on her laptop in the living room and cleared her throat. "What do you think? Too much?" She asked Jane, who looked up and smiled.

"You look lovely, not too much at all. Don't worry. So, you off now then?" She asked. Darcy nodded and headed to the door.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but don't wait up. Okay?" Darcy said with a smile. Jane nodded and said goodbye as Darcy walked through the door.

She checked her phone for the time, it was only 6:30, so she decided to nip to McDonalds for a coffee. Once she had her drink, she sat inside and drank it slowly, feeling it warm her up inside. It was pretty cold out tonight, and she didn't fancy standing outside when she didn't need too.

Her phone buzzed; she had put it on vibrate as she was going to the movies, and she checked it. It was Jake.

_"Hey, I'm here now, how long will you be? :)" _She looked at the time, and it was just past seven. She jumped up quickly and headed out the door, the cinema was only a few blocks away.

_"On my way now, be 5 minutes :)"_

She rounded the corner and saw Jake standing waiting for her, his hands in his jeans pockets. She walked slower and looked at him properly. His hair was styled nicely, but was blowing in the wind. He wore a plaid shirt, skinny jeans and red vans. He looked handsome. She jogged a little and shouted him.

"Hey!" He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled at her, she looked really nice. She stood in front of him and there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Hey." He said with a small lopsided smile.

"Hi.." Darcy said, returning the smile. She saw him looking at her and blushed. "So, we going in or what?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon." They walked into the cinema next to each other, and Darcy had a smile on her lips the whole time.

After the movie had finished, they stood outside of the cinema and looked around for a minute. "So," Jake started. Darcy looked to him. "What do you want to do now?" He asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets again. Darcy bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno.. You wanna go somewhere or something?" She asked.

"Sure... Wanna go to the park? You know, just hang for a bit?" He suggested. Darcy nodded and they started walking to the park.

She looked to the sky, it was just getting dark, and the sky was an inky purple colour, the sun just setting. They arrived at the park and sat on a bench together.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Jake asked.

"It was good, I really enjoyed it." She said with a smile. Jake looked at her as she smiled, he thought she was so pretty. She must have seen him staring, as she turned her head away and looked at some flowers. "What did you think?"

"Yeah, it was cool." Jake said, feeling awkward. "Darcy?" He said. She turned back round and saw him staring at her again. She started blushing again. God, I'm worse than Jane, she thought.

"Yeah?" She asked eventually.

"Do you wanna go back out again sometime? You know, like a date?" He said, obviously nervous. Darcy was shocked for a minute. He was definitely asking her out on a date this time. He was scared for a moment as she didn't answer him. His heart started to sink, but when she smiled, his hopes rose again.

"Yeah, that would be nice." She said, honestly. Jake smiled widely at her, happy with her answer.

"Awesome."

"When?" She asked. Jake thought for a minute.

"How about next Friday?" He suggested. She nodded.

"Are we going to the movies again or..." Darcy wondered off.

"I heard of this punk band that are playing a club not far from here. They're supposed to be pretty good." He said with a shrug.

"Sound awesome." She said with a smile. Jake smiled and nodded, his floppy hair going into his eyes.

"You want me to walk you home? It's getting dark, don't want you walking around on your own." Darcy's heart melted. He was so sweet. She nodded and they started walking out of the park.

Once in front of her house, they stood looking at each other for a minute.

"So.. Goodnight. I had fun tonight." Darcy said. God, she hadn't stopped smiling since yesterday. Jake nodded.

"So did I, can't wait for Friday. Should be a laugh." He said with a smirk. "Goodnight Darcy." He said. They looked into each others eye for a minute, before Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was still for a second, but hugged her around the waist quickly. Darcy grinned into his shoulder. They pulled away after a while, both blushing like little kids. Darcy walked up to the door, and looked back to Jake. He waved, and she waved back. "Night." He shouted. "I'll text you later, or something." He said.

"Okay, night." He nodded again and started back down the street. Darcy stepped inside the door and sighed happily. She was on cloud freaking nine! The hallway light was off, so she assumed everyone was asleep, so she quietly crept upstairs to bed. Little did she know, someone was awake, and someone had seen her with Jake. It was pretty obvious who that person was as they sat in the lounge, silently cursing them self under their breath.

**AN: I know some people might not like this twist buuuut if I don't add it, I won't have anywhere to take this story. Also, I know Loki is now acting like a dick, but that's how he is anyhow. I read over what I had so far and I was like 'Hey, that's not Loki, you silly moo…' Anyway, I needed to take him back to his old, stubborn, annoying ways, because I don't want this to be a typical story were they fall in love immediately, they're so boring like that!**

**Now, here is my reason for not updating in so long, you don't have to read it, but I just need to explain to you all.**

**So, I go and stay with my dad at the weekend, and that's when I update the story - I can only do it at the weekend because the internet at my house is so utterly useless, I don't even use it. So, the weekend is the only time I can update.**

**But, this is the problem I have. My dad works two separate jobs - During the week, he works from 6 in the morning to 5 at night as a welding fabricator, but at the weekends, he has off/on work on a farm, making things and stuff because he is friends with the owner. **

**Sometimes, when he has taken on a lot of jobs at the weekend, I can't go, and so, I cannot update the story. But recently, his normal week job sent him to London for a few weeks, so I obviously couldn't go then, either. **

**So, I am telling you this just so you know, the majority of the time, when I don't update, it's not down to me forgetting about the story, it's just my dads work schedule. Okay?**

**Thankyou, but I'll just throw another sorry in as another apology. Sorry!**

**I love you all btw, honestly! Thankyou for the 22 reviews, all the favourites and all the follows! **


End file.
